Tainted Scarlet
by tempus
Summary: Ron decides to end all of Harry's pains, and then decides to commit suicide. Rated for mild gore and slash. R/R


Disclaimer: Ah, yes. The disclaimer again. All characters belong to phenomenal JK Rowling, and I could only dream I own them. You know, last night I dreamt she was giving me the characters as a gift for my birthday and I--- never mind. I suppose many people dream of owning the characters. Nothing out of the ordinary, eh?  
  
Summary: Well, here's a poem about Ron. This time, Ron and Harry die. Well, a certain person, dracoluvvah, or something, seemed rather upset that I killed Draco dearest.. (I love Draco just as much as you do, mind you! ( ) So this time, Draco gets away with hurting Harry. Ron decides to end all of Harry's misery, etc. And decides to kill himself afterwards. Slash, of course. Rated for mild gore and morbidity.  
  
A/N: I'd like to thank the people who reviewed my past fics. Thank you! *bows gratefully* Please do review this as well. *pleads desperately* This is my first angsty poem-fic thingie-ness, and I'd like to know what you people think of it.  
Tainted Scarlet  
  
All I remember is the anguish the sweet misery the delicious agony It was that lance that had stabbed me over and over again That lance that brought me my lament. If only you knew. To see you with him. To know he'd hurt you And to know you'd come running back to me CRYING.  
  
It brought pain to my insignificant heart To the depths of my wretched being  
  
I was right. I knew that prat ferret would hurt you, too. I knew he was just like the other fools before him The fools who didn't value how special you are And neglected to see the real you behind the mask of a hero  
  
And as I held you in my arms, Harry embraced you as you shed your tears and as I tried to hide mine I made my decision I'd end it all for you I'd make sure you would never get hurt again. Because I loved you this much And besides, isn't that what best friends are for?  
  
Bloody hell I hated seeing you like that I abhor you so much You and your ignorance and your Goddamned selfishness Bastard.  
  
I pointed the dagger at you back Tightened my grip Closed my eyes And took one deep breath .  
  
I can't remember anything after that. It's all a blur Cryptic and equivocal  
  
And now, as I look down at my hands, I start to wonder.  
  
What is this crimson liquid on my hands Staining my clothes and bathing the dagger?  
  
DAGGER??!  
  
Fear, anxiety and confusion surge through my veins My heart begins to race as I realize what I had done.  
  
You lay there, motionless, on your back With the same crimson liquid flowing from you Staining, tainting you Your eyes fixed at me Staring Questioning  
  
Why.?  
  
I just sit there in shock I don't know what I should do.. What should I do?  
  
What??  
  
Nothing.  
  
A grin slowly forms on my lips It serves you right, you know. You always get all the attention The world revolves around you Stupid Golden Boy  
  
'Look on the bright side' I tell you, the grin still on my face 'at least nobody will ever be able to hurt you EVER AGAIN.'  
  
But even as I smirk, tears fill my eyes  
  
I watch you as you take your last few breaths You smile at me sadly, And though weak, manage to mouth the words "I'm sorry'.  
  
You then close your eyes, exhausted of your efforts and with one final rise and fall of your chest slip away into a blissful rest Never to wake again Eternally gone Never knowing how I really felt Or did you know? That, I'll never know.  
  
That was it I'll never see your smile again Nor your sparkling emerald eyes I'll never hear your voice, your expressive voice, again Nor your laugh, your snigger, whenever we had something mischievous planned Not ever.  
  
Grief took over me Overwhelming me Hot tears came racing down my cheeks Burning me Just as they would once I go to bloody hell  
  
But- This's all your fault! It's so apparent I'd do anything and everything for you! It's so obvious I couldn't stand seeing you like that! What I felt for you was so unconcealed, so evident! YOU PUSHED ME TO DO IT. YOU, AND YOUR STUPIDITY, AND IGNORANCE HAVE DRIVEN YOU TO YOUR OWN DEMISE Hence, it's your fault, not mine YOURS. not mine  
  
YOURS!  
  
My yells bounce off the walls Shouting back at me Echoing my words ACCUSING ME.  
  
YOURS! NO!!! I cover my ears with my blood-stained hands as more hot tears stream down my tainted face LIES. Everything I said were lies I had killed you, at my own will And nothing I say would ever bring you back  
  
That cold reality slowly comes to me I now have to face it It envelops me in agony Agony I used to enjoy and love  
  
More tears fall down my cheeks I start to wish That I was laying there instead of you So many people loved you, Harry So many people cared for you  
  
I start to think Now that you're gone, I have nothing to live for No one to care for No one to love Nobody could ever compare to you I LOVE YOU.  
  
So. what's stopping me?  
  
I point the dagger at my heart, Take in my last full breath Without hesitation I drive the dagger into myself  
  
I scream as overwhelming pain wraps itself around me The heat of my body slowly fades My fingers grow numb  
  
A cliché. It's happening. My life is flashing before my eyes Memories dancing before me To my despair, your image is in every haunting memory  
  
.  
  
The show is over, Everything is, I release the dagger of my grip as I lay beside you, My own scarlet pool flows slowly into yours And face you, and reach out to hold your hand  
  
But the darkness takes your body away.  
  
WAIT! NO! I WANT TO HOLD YOUR HAND!!  
  
Darkness. Deafening silence.  
  
.:end:.  
  
R/R, please. 


End file.
